leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Luna (PGSM Bio)
Luna is a talking black cat that appears from the very beginning and advises Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi as well as trains them. In the mid-series, Luna is bathed with the Silver Crystal, and gets the abilty to transform into Sailor Luna, and having a human form also. This is the second live-action depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Appearance |-|Luna = As Luna, she remains as a cat, albeit a plush cat, with dark blue fur as opposed to black. She has a crescent moon emblem on her forehead, and she wears a necklace. Luna has large, blue eyes, and her ears are slightly colored with a deep purple. |-|Sailor Luna = :Main article: Sailor Luna As Sailor Luna, she wears a Sailor Fuku, and her hair is dark blue and is tied up in two ponytails, and she possesses cat ears. Her tiara is blue, and her earrings are represented with a moon crescent. On her dress, her bow is yellow, and is similar to the necklace she wears as a cat. She wears white gloves, along with shirt, and her skirt is fully yellow, while the bottom part is colored purple, and the shirt, and skirt is divided by a belt-like which has the moon crescent in the middle. Sailor Luna's boots are fully blue, while the top fur trim is left white. |-|Luna Tsukino = :Main article: Luna Tsukino In her human form, Luna is seen as a young child with the similar appearance of Chibiusa, however having different features. She has blue hair, which is consistent with her transformation. She also wears a purple and yellow dress, and wears the bracelet she transforms with. Biography In her first form in the live-action series Luna is a living plush toy. She came down from the moon to help guide the Sailor Senshi, but she had forgotten much of her past until she was showered in the light of the Silver Crystal. In her plush form, Luna can produce items from the Crescent Moon on her forehead and detect both Senshi and youma. She often accompanies the Senshi by tagging along in their bags. Once Sailor Moon turned into the Princess, Luna was able to use her human form which was a side effect of the Silver Crystal. She maintains her catlike habits while in human form. She takes the form of a child, but when she transforms into Sailor Luna proves to be strong. She turned back into a cat if she sneezed or was shocked. Like Usagi, Luna has a Moonlight Stick to attack with, but she transforms it into a Harisen when she wants to attack directly. Trivia * After being bathed in the Mystical Silver Crystal, she has the ability to transform into a human girl with cat ears on top of her hair, and a cat tail. She also had the ability to transform in to a Sailor Senshi, becoming Sailor Luna. * Despite being similar to Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon, Luna's human form actress, Rina Koike said once that she likes the color pink, and before she knew what character she would get, she would hope to get Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon, because of the similarities the characters both have. Gallery Category:Tsukino family Category:Work in Progress Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Animals Category:PGSM characters Category:PGSM Biographies Category:PGSM Category:Moon Kingdom